Yuki Izumi
Yuki Izumi is a protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Affiliations Physical Appearance Yuki is a slender girl the height of an average teenager. She has a pale complexion and long, messy creamy blonde hair with red, blue and brown streaks. She has blood red eyes, her left sometimes turning grey. Her usual outfit is an olive long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows. Underneath the shirt are bandages covering her chest.On the back of her shirt is her symbol. She also wears dark denim pants and black combat boots. When fighting, she puts on a black fingerless glove with a grey cuff on her left hand. She sometimes wears a red amulet. When showing her wolf ears, they appear creamy blonde, and protrude from the top of her head. Her neck is covered in white fur. She has a tail that is also white. Her eyes sometimes turn a bright yellow and give off a small glow. Sometimes, her sclera turns black when her eyes turn yellow. When the illusions on her body are taken off, it is revealed that she has scars on her left eye, torso, arms and legs. Attire/Wardrobe Yuki wears many outfits, as she likes to cosplay when disguised as Selene White and Atsuko Yamazaki, and sometimes Tobias Hill. These are her most common outfits. Yuki sometimes wears a red cloak similar to a certain character's cloak. Has black markings and Yuki's symbol on the back. Selene's butler outfit has a white long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows. She wears a red tie and vest. Her pants are black. Selene's artist outfit has a loose green shirt, and dark,denim jeans stained with paint. She wears a slightly stained unzipped purple jacket, black boots, and a multi-coloured satchel. This outfit is based on the outfit Yuki Burrito Izumi wears when walking to school in the winter. Atsuko's school girl outfit has an olive jacket, with a white long sleeved shirt with a red tie. She wears a dark plaid skirt and black stockings. Atsuko sometimes wears black headphones. Tobias' uniform is a white long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows. He wears a red tie, black dress pants and black boots. Weapon Yuki's weapon, Breaker, is a huge crimson sword with fur grey detailing made from WinterIron metals. It is 5'9" tall and can transform into an assault rifle, a knife and a katana. It is a double edged sword that stands at 5 feet, and curves slightly, making the tip look like a rhino's horn. Breaker in its original form has a crimson blade roughly 4'7" tall. Yuki uses it for melee combat, but also uses it as other things such as a baseball bat. According to her, this form is her favourite. Its gun mode is a Howa Type 89-styled gun with an attached bayonet blade and scope. It uses 7.62x51mm armor piercing bullet. It can also retain some of its sword abilities if Yuki so desires as it can fire as an assault rifle while a shortened sword mode but can only fire at semi-automatic. Yuki mainly uses Breaker's knife mode to cook, but also uses it as a weapon. She also does the same with the katana mode. Yuki named her sword Breaker because of its abilities to slice and break through almost anything. She is very attached to it, as it is one of the only things that belonged to her father that she had. Hobbies Yuki mostly creates music and plays instruments such as the ocarina,the piano, recorder,guitar and harmonica as a hobby. She often composes music for the piano, then converts it to rock music for her guitar. Sometimes, she makes dubstep remixes of her favourite songs. Yuki often goes out on walks at night, and has the habit of going on surfaces that require her to go on her toes. She also makes plushies and clothing. Personality Yuki is an easy-going, straightforward and cheerful girl. She often says "Oi!" and "Eh?" when trying to get the attention of someone, or when she is surprised. She also has a mischievous side and a cocky attitude at times. She uses her abilities to prank others by creating illusions of their fears or wildest dreams; which often ends up with her getting revenge-pranked. She has small love of threatening people in a fight even if they don't work and is occasionally head-strong. Underneath that cheerful attitude, she hides a darker side which has the desire to tear things apart, get revenge on humanity and burn everything to ash. When in trouble, she often says "oh god no" repeatedly. Early Life Yuki was born in a forest in WinterIron with her twin sister, Haya. Her father, Rouga, was a demon slayer while her mother was a human from a village. She was a fearless child, and often went on adventures with her father, Rouga. Sometimes, she would help her mother with chores. At the age of 6 her mother dies, giving birth to her sister, Mitsuki. When Yuki was 10 she had been separated from Rouga in the forest. She went into a human village, where human children threw rocks at her and called her a freak. This causes Yuki to be afraid of all humans (later only the humans in WinterIron). She runs into the forest and gets attacked by a demon, giving her scars on her left eye, arms and legs. Rouga then comes and slays the demon and goes home. Shortly after that, Rouga was sent on a mission and never came back. The werewolves started talking about him and believed that he had died. Yuki refused to believe that fact, and took the sword Rouga had been working on, then ran away. Yuki trains for years in the mountains near the border of WinterIron with her father's sword, which she had modified and now called Breaker. At first, she had troubles using it, as it was very heavy and she lost her balance a lot but after a while she got used to handling it. She encounters demons, fight them and defeats them with her ice powers, which she didn't know she had been born with. A few days later she sees a child being attacked by demons and tried to save him, but failed. She goes berserk and bursts into flames, before beating the demons to a pulp. At the age of 15, she is granted the power to create illusions and many other things by a mysterious man in her dreams, as he had seen that she was having difficulties interacting with people and carrying her weapon. She tries to thank him, but he had disappeared. 3 years later, she stumbles into Nedztral. At first, she stayed away from humans, but then found out that not all humans were like the ones she had met. She then makes her new home in a tree near the border of Nedztral and WinterIron. Combat Abilities/Strategies Powers/Abilities Roaring Chill-The ability to make and manipulate ice. Blazeline-The ability to make and manipulate fire, which is very weird, as she has ice powers. This also makes her immune to burns and explosions. Trompe L'oeil de Reves-The ability to make life-like illusions. Bloodwraith Cradle-This allows Yuki to store anything except living things with the markings on her palms. Has infinite space. Quotes Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, she is known as Yuki Burrito Izumi. * Yuki has a love for burritos, tacos and chili. * Her internet aliases are BurritoCheese, BurritoCheesecakes, BurritoCakes, Burrito_Dreams or simply Yukers. BurritoCheese is Yuki's most used alias. ** Her aliases are actually the ones Yuki Burrito Izumi uses. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters